deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. It previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 63rd episode of Death Battle, Mewtwo VS Shadow. It also appeared in a couple of episodes of One Minute Melee against Frieza, as well as fighting Vegeta in a joke episode of Death Battle. It also appeared in DBX where it fought Frieza once more. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mewtwo vs. Akuma (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs Andrew Detmer (Abandoned) * Arceus VS Mewtwo * Bass vs Mewtwo * Beerus vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Cell vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Mewtwo VS Dark Pit * Mewtwo vs Darth Sidious (Completed) * Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Dexter vs Mewtwo * Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Fate vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs. Doomsday * Ermac vs. Mewtwo * Frieza vs. Mewtwo * Mewtwo VS Ganon (Completed) * Giegue vs Mewtwo * Gorilla Grodd vs Mewtwo (By Eficiente) * Hulk VS Mewtwo * Mewtwo vs The Indominus Rex * Mewtwo vs Lucas (Completed) * Mewtwo vs. Lucy Diclonius (Elfen Lied) (Completed) * Mewtwo VS M. Bison * Mewtwo VS Masked Man * Magneto vs. Mewtwo * Mewtwo vs Manchester Black * Martian Manhunter vs. Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Meta Knight vs Mewtwo * Mewtwo VS Metal SonicMewtwo VS Stitch * Mewtwo vs. NEO (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs. Ness * Mewtwo vs Peacock (Abandoned) * Raven vs. Mewtwo * Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs Sans * Mewtwo vs. Sephiroth * Mewtwo vs. Seth * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Completed Fanon Version) * Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs SpaceGodzilla * Spawn vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs. Starkiller * Sumireko Usami vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Tatsumaki vs. Mewtwo * Terminator VS Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima (Completed) * Ultron vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Vegeta vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Mewtwo VS Yoda (Completed) * Superman vs Mewtwo (Abandoned) As Shadow Mewtwo * Shadow Mewtwo vs Akuma * Dark Meta Knight vs Shadow Mewtwo (Completed) * Goku Black VS Shadow Mewtwo * Shadow Mewtwo VS Kirby (Completed) * Shadow Mewtwo vs Shadow Lugia (Abandoned) * Shadow Mewtwo vs. Shao Kahn Battles Royale * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale * SSB Rival Pokemon Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Ultimate Life Form Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Acnologia * Apocalypse * Bowser * Brainiac * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Chaos (Sonic) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dark Samus * Darkseid * Doctor Strange * Fiamma of the Right * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Giygas (MOTHER) * Godzilla * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Jean Grey * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Kratos * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Madara Uchiha * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Myotismon (Digimon) * Nui Harime * Obito Uchiha * Othinus * Quan Chi * Ragyo Kiryuin * Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sasuke Uchiha * Shao Kahn * Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) * Shinnok * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Venom * Yhwach (Bleach) * Yoshikage Kira * Zeref Dragneel As Shadow Mewtwo * Dark Bowser * Dark Gaia * Dark Samus (Metroid) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) History Categorized as #150 in the Kanto Region Pokedex, Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was artificially created from the DNA of Mew within a mansion on Cinnabar Island. However, upon awakening, Mewtwo destroyed the manor during his escape and ended up being found by the Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni. Later revealed to be the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni used Mewtwo by promising to give it purpose. But after learning that it was nothing more than a tool, Mewtwo vowed a vendetta against humans and Pokémon allied with them. But Mewtwo ceases his vendetta after seeing all living things have value and departs to reside in solitude within the depths of Cerulean Cave. Biology Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head, it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to the base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm * Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg * Type: Psychic * Abilities ** Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy ** Unnerve: Stops foes from eating * Birthday: February 6 * Cloned from Mew's DNA * Enjoys racing bird Pokémon * Appears on real-world currency Moveset * Psychic * Psycho Cut * Shadow Ball * Counter * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Psystrike * Aura Sphere * Hyper Beam ** Requires a brief rest after use * Recover ** Heals 50% of maximum health * Power Swap and Guard Swap ** Swaps offense & defense stats with foe * Disable ** Renders one of the foe's moves unusable * Safeguard ** Prevents status ailments * Psych Up ** Copies and changes made to the opponent's stats. *Barrier ** Increases defense Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11" | 150 cm * Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg * Type: Psychic * New Ability: Insomnia ** Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn * Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed. Feats * Flew in space * Tanked Fire Blast from Red's Charizard * Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun * Created a planet-destroying storm * Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake * Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam * Erased dozens of memories at once * Sliced a building in half with a spoon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background Mewtwo *Height: 6'7" *Weight: 269 lbs *Psychic-type Mega Mewtwo X * Height: 7'7" * Weight: 280 lbs * Psychic & Fighting-type Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11" * Weight: 73 lbs * Psychic-type Base Stats Mewtwo * HP: 106 * Attack: 110 * Defense: 90 * Sp. Atk: 154 * Sp. Def: 90 * Speed: 130 * Total: 680 Mega Mewtwo X * HP: 106 * Attack: 190 * Defense: 100 * Sp. Atk: 154 * Sp. Def: 100 * Speed: 130 * Total: 780 Mega Mewtwo Y * HP: 106 * Attack: 150 * Defense: 70 * Sp. Atk: 194 * Sp. Def: 120 * Speed: 140 * Total: 780 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Telekinesis * Flight * Teleportation * Has a notably strong life force * Manga Mewtwo also has a massive spoon that can cut or stab enemies. * Pressure: Doubles the enemy's PP usage (this can be equated to MP or stamina) * Unnerve: Unnerves the opponent, keeping them from eating berries * Life Force (Pokemon Conquest): Restroes 1/8 of its HP every turn. * Steadfast (Mega Mewtwo X): Gets faster every time he flinches * Insomnia (Mega Mewtwo Y): Can't fall asleep * Takes 1/2 damage from Fighting & Psychic types * Takes 1/2 damage from Fighting & Rock types (Mega Mewtwo X) Moveset Level Up *'Confusion': (Psychic, Special) Hits the opponent with a telekinetic force, 10% chance to cause Confusion. (Acc. 100) *'Confuse Ray': (Ghost, Status) Fires a ray that induces Confusion. *'Laser Focus': (Normal, Status) Concentrates intensely, guaranteeing a critical hit on the next turn. *'Psywave': (Psychic, Special) Shoots a psychic wave that deals varying damage. (Acc. 80) *'Safeguard': (Normal, Status) Creates a forcefield around self & allies that blocks status conditions for 5 turns. *'Disable': (Normal, Status) Prevents the enemy from using their last attack for 4 turns. (Acc. 100) *'Laser Focus': (Normal, Status) Concentrates, guaranteeing a critical hit on the next turn. *'Life Dew': (Water, Status) Scatters healing water that recovers 25% of self & allies' HP. *'Swift': (Normal, Special) Shoots star-shaped rays that never miss. (Acc. Infinite) *'Ancient Power': (Rock, Special) Hurls rocks or fossils at the opponent, 10% chance to raise all stats by 1 stage. (Acc. 100) *'Psybeam': (Psychic, Special) Fires a ray, 10% chance to cause Confusion. (Acc. 100) *'Psycho Cut': (Psychic, Physical) Creates blades of psychic energy to slice the opponent, has double chance of critical hit. (Acc. 100) *'Psych Up': (Psychic, Status) Hypnotizes himself into copying the opponent's stat changes. *'Miracle Eye': (Psychic, Status) Removes evasiveness changes & psychic resistance from the enemy. *'Safeguard': (Normal, Status) Creates a forcefield that blocks status effects. *'Amnesia': (Psychic, Status) Temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns, raising Sp. Def by 2 stages. *'Aura Sphere': (Fighting, Special) Fires a blast of aura that doesn't miss. (Acc. Infinite) *'Psychic': (Psychic, Special) Hits the opponent with a telekinetic force, 10% chance of lowering the enemy's Sp. Def. (Acc. 100) *'Guard Swap': (Psychic, Status) Swaps all defensive stat changes with the opponent. *'Power Swap': (Psychic, Status) Swaps all offensive stat changes with the opponent. *'Mist': (Ice, Status) Spreads white mist over self & allies, protecting them from stat reduction for 5 turns. *'Barrier': (Psychic, Status) Creates a psychic wall, raising Defense by 2 stages. *'Me First': (Psychic, Status) If used before the opponent, will copy their intended move & use it against them with 50% more power. *'Psystrike': (Psychic, Special) Shoots a psychic wave that deals physical damage. (Acc. 100) *'Recover': (Normal, Status) Heals 50% HP by restoring his cells. *'Future Sight': (Psychic, Special) Two turns after this move is used, a hunk of psychic energy hits the opponent, can't be blocked. (Acc. 100) *'Agility': (Psychic, Status) Relaxes & lightens his body, increasing Speed by 2 stages. *'Calm Mind': (Psychic, Status) Focuses his mind & calms his spirit, raising Sp. Atk & Sp. Def by 1 stage each. TM HM Move Tutor *Counter **If Mewtwo takes damage from a physical attack; a psychic aura sends that attack back with twice the damage. ***For example; if Mewtwo loses 50 HP from an enemy attack; Counter sends 100 HP back. **Is not affected by type effectiveness. **Mewtwo does not block the damage he receives. **Mewtwo cannot Counter an attack that KOs him. **Only applies to physical attacks; although he does not need direct contact with the enemy to use Counter. **Cannot be used until after Mewtwo is attacked. **100% Accuracy Pokken Tournament Mewtwo * Ranged Attack: Shoots 3 balls of psychic energy. * Side Ranged Attack: Sends a psychic wave along the ground, or shoots three psychic blades at the enemy. * Backward Ranged Attack: Charges for a second before creating a column of fire to damage the opponent. * Jumping Ranged Attack: Jumps & shoots 3 air blasts at the enemy. * Homing Attack: Rushes the opponent with a barrage of psychic melee attacks (can be charged). * Jumping Attack: Jumps into the air & dives at the opponent with a forcefield. * High Stance Strong Attack: Shoots a blast of fire. * Grab Attack: Grabs the opponent & hits them with a series of telekinetic attacks. Overcomes blocking opponents. * Hyper Beam: Fires a giant laser at the opponent. * Telekinesis: Grabs the opponent with telekinesis & tosses them around a bit. Overcomes blocking opponents. * Drain Punch: Punches the opponent & absorbs some of their HP for himself. * Fire Punch ~ Ice Punch ~ Thunder Punches: Delivers a flaming punch, before delivering an icy uppercut, finishing by knocking the opponent to the ground with an electric punch. * Synergy Burst: Evolves Mewtwo into Mega Mewtwo X. ** Psydisaster: Traps the opponent in a forcefield before hitting them with a psychic vortex. Shadow Mewtwo * Ranged Attack: Shoots 3 blasts of electricity. * Side Ranged Attack: Shoots 3 arrows of darkness. * Forward Ranged Attack: Rushes the opponent & hits them with fire & ice blades. * Backward Ranged Attack: Shoots a pillar of psychic energy at the opponent. * Jumping Ranged Attack: Jumps & shoots 3 balls of darkness. * Homing Attack: Rushes the opponent with a barrage of psychic melee attacks (can be charged). * Jumping Attack: Leaps above the opponent & kicks them with both legs. * Grab Attack: Grabs the opponent & hits them with a series of telekinetic attacks. Overcomes blocking opponents. * Psywave: Charges a ball of psychic energy & fires it. * Vortex: Raises a psychic vortex to damage foes. * Zen Headbutt: Charges the opponent head-first. * Recover: Restores some HP. * Flamethrower: Shoots a blast of flames. * Earthquake: Hits the ground, damaging nearby opponents. * Thunder: Hits the opponent with a lightning strike. * Synergy Burst: Evolves into Shadow Mega Mewtwo X. ** Dark Nova: Hits the opponent with a dark aura before teleporting into space & throwing a giant ball of darkness at the enemy. Feats *Classical Mewtwo **Matched Mew in combat. **Effortlessly defeated Gary Oak's entire team of Pokemon. **Destroyed Giovanni's laboratory and later his gym. **Can effortlessly levitate large pokemon including Rhyhorn, Onix, a herd of Tauros and his clone army. **Caught Aerodactyl's and Gyarados' Hyper Beam **Erased dozens of memories at once using Disable *Best Wishes Mewtwo **The first wild Pokemon capable of mega-evolving. **Defeated and befriended Shiny Genesect. **Flew into space while carrying Genesect. **Lifted 112,000 tonnes of water while Mega Evolved. *Origins Mewtwo **Defeated 5 out of 6 of Red's team, including his Articuno ***Tanked Fire Blasts from Red's Charizard **Overpowered Blue's team. *Manga Mewtwo (currently Blaine's Mewtwo) **Defeated Deoxys **Dominated Team Flare's Pokemon *Videogame Mewtwo **Shadow Mega Mewtwo X's Dark Nova can create a continent-sized explosion. (Pokken canon only) **https://youtu.be/4LkPmrPstic?t=1m12sShadow Mewtwo can create & destroy a pocket dimension containing numerous stars. *Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun *Considered one of the strongest Pokemon ever. Flaws *Mega Mewtwo Y has relatively weaker physical defenses than his other forms. *Weak against Ghost, Bug and Dark Type attacks. *Psychic attacks are less effective against other Psychic types and Steel Pokemon. **Psychic attacks cannot harm Dark Types. *Can't survive in space for prolonged periods. *Considered one of the most heartless and violent of all Pokemon. *Best Wishes Mewtwo is surprisingly a pacifist who wants to avoid fighting. *Origins Mewtwo was captured by Red. *Blaine's Mewtwo is linked with his master Blaine; meaning Blaine is injured if Mewtwo is, and vise versa. Trivia *Held the highest base stat total of all Pokemon as Mega Mewtwo X and Y, even surpassing Arceus. This has since been tied with the introduction of Mega Rayquaza **Mewtwo also had the highest Special stat in Gen 1. Gallery Mega_Mewtwo_X.png|Mewtwo's X Mega Evolution Mewtwo_Mega_Y.png|Mewtwo's Y Mega Evolution Mewtwo SSB4.png|SSB4 Mewtwo Mewtwo_SSBU.png|Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 150Mewtwo AG anime.png|Mewtwo from the anime Mewtwo_NB.gif|Mewtwo's 2D sprite used in One Minute Melee Mewtwo_XY.gif|Mewtwo's 3D sprite from Pokémon X and Y MewTwoDBSprite.png|Mewtwo's sprite used in Vegeta VS Mewtwo Windindi_Mewtwo_Sprites.png|One of Mewtwo's sprites used in User:Windindi's Nintendo vs. Capcom Pokémon - Mewtwo has he appears in Pokémon The First Movie.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon: The First Movie Mewtwo Spoon.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon Adventures SHADOW MEWTWO.png|Shadow Mewtwo Mewtwo vs Deoxys SPOON.jpeg|Mewtwo using his psychic abilities to impale Deoxys with his spoon Shadow Mewtwo X.png|Mega Shadow Mewtwo X Mewtwo sprite.jpeg|Mewtwo's Sprite used in Mewtwo VS Shadow mew2-2_rip_large.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Cats Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fighting-Type Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychic Users Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Returning DBX Combatants